Knothole Freedom Fighters
|Nastawienie=Dobre |Inne nazwy= |Status=Aktywni |Przebywanie=Knothole |Sojusznicy=Freedom Fighters |Wrogowie=Doktor Robotnik }} Knothole Freedom Fighters – organizacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to grupa Freedom Fighters, do której należą główni protagoniści serialu, m.in. Sonic i Sally. Grupa przebywa w Knothole, ukrytym w Great Forest. Opis Knothole Freedom Fighters jest jedną z pięciu grup Freedom Fighters. Jej liderami są Sonic the Hedgehog i księżniczka Sally, córka Króla Mobotropolis. Członkowie ruchu oporu przebywają w wiosce Knothole, ukrytej w głębi Great Forest, z dala od wzroku Doktora Robotnika. Knothole Freedom Fighters dysponują różnymi przydatnymi gadżetami, uzbrojeniem, oraz pojazdami. Ich taktyki opierają się na partyzantce, szpiegostwie i sabotażu, bardziej niż na otwartej walce. Historia Przeszłość Grupa Knothole Freedom Fighters powstała w 3224 roku, krótko po tym jak Doktor Robotnik dokonał puczu w Mobotropolis i przejął władzę, rozpoczynając swoje rządy terroru. Pierwszymi członkami grupy byli Sonic, księżniczka Sally, Antoine Depardieu, Rotor i Bunnie, którzy w tamtym czasie byli jeszcze dziećmi ewakuowanymi z miasta przez Rosie. Po ukryciu się w Knothole, Sonic i jego przyjaciele utworzyli główną część Knothole Freedom Fighters. Zadaniem całej grupy było pokonanie Doktora Robotnika i przywrócenie pokoju na planecie Mobius. Przez kolejnych 10 lat walki z Robotnikiem, Knothole Freedom Fighters uważali się za jedyny ruch oporu. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Knothole Freedom Fighters w Robotropolis W odcinku Sonic Boom Knothole Freedom Fighters zinfiltrowali Robotropolis i pozyskali wiadomość, która miała pochodzić od Króla. W trakcie akcji jeden z członków, Cat, został schwytany przez Swat-boty i przyprowadzony do Robotnika, który kazał zrobotyzować jeńca. Sonic chciał go uratować, ale dowiedział się że Sally i Antoine zmierzają w pułapkę, poszukując wiadomości zostawionej przez Króla w Ironlock Prison. Ostatecznie Freedom Fighters odebrali wiadomość i pokonali robota, którego Robotnik na nich zastawił. Wiadomość zawierała mapę podziemnych tuneli pod Robotropolis, którymi bohaterowie dostali się do hangaru Stealthbotów. Mimo że nie uratowali Cata na czas, udało im się zniszczyć Stealthboty, które Robotnik za nimi wysłał. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Knothole Freedom Fighters przypuścili atak na fabrykę Swat-botów, który jednak zakończył się niepowodzeniem. Sonic i Bunnie wrócili do Knothole, ale Sally została pojmana. Robotnik wysłał na jej miejsce Sallybota, który miał szpiegować Freedom Fighters. Po tym jak grupa przypuściła drugi atak na fabrykę Swat-botów, zdemaskowali Swat-bota i wykorzystali go przeciwko Robotnikowi. Zdołali także uratować Sally, oraz zniszczyć fabrykę robotów. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Knothole Freedom Fighters mieli sabotować robotyzer, ale zostali wykryci i musieli uciekać. Udało im się ewakuować do Crystal Mine, gdzie spotkali zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka. Dzięki pierścieniowi przywrócili mu czasowo zmysły i z jego pomocą zatrzymali wydobycie wielkiego kryształu, który Robotnik planował wykorzystać w swoich planach. Chuck nie mógł jednak wracać z nimi, ponieważ znów zaczęło go kontrolować robotyczne oprogramowanie. thumb|Knothole Freedom Fighters w Madze W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Knothole Freedom Fighters zbudowali samolot Freedom Stormer, którym polecieli do Magi, aby zdobyć znajdujący się tam zwój. Po przybyciu do Magi namierzyli zwój i zdobyli go, ale Robotnik próbował znów im przeszkodzić. Mimo tego udało im się pokonać złego doktora po raz kolejny i opuścić Magę wraz ze zwojem. W odcinku Super Sonic Rotor pracował nad nowym młynem w Knothole, a Sonic i Sally udali się do Robotropolis, po części zamienne dla Nicole. W trakcie akcji Sally odkryła Forbidden Zone, o którym informacje ujawniła jej potem Nicole. Sonic postanowił udać się tam, aby powstrzymać Robotnika przed przebudzeniem czarodzieja Lazaara, który spoczywał w tym miejscu. Jakiś czas później Sonic został złapany przez Lazaara, któremu Robotnik ukradł komputer z zaklęciami. Sonic obiecał go odzyskać, ale Lazaar zabrał mu przy tym jego prędkość, wymagając użycia innej metody. Robotnik wykorzystał komputer do teleportowania do siebie Sally i Bunnie, a następnie zahipnotyzowania ich. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic uratował swoje przyjaciółki i oddał Lazaarowi jego komputer, odzyskując prędkość i rozstając się z czarodziejem w pokoju. Po powrocie do Knothole, Freedom Fighters mogli skorzystać z elektryczności zapewnianej im przez młyn wodny. W odcinku Sonic Racer Knothole Freedom Fighters przypuścili atak na elektrownię w Robotropolis. Udało im się ją zniszczyć, ale Robotnik posiadał zapasowy generator. Podczas gdy bohaterowie przeprowadzali atak na drugą elektrownię, Sonic toczył wyścig z maszyną Robotnika, chcąc w ten sposób m.in. odwrócić uwagę doktora od przyjaciół. Musiał później zrezygnować z wyścigu, aby uratować Antoine i pomóc w zniszczeniu generatora. thumb|left|Knothole Freedom Fighters odkrywający silnik rakietowy Robotnika W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Knothole Freedom Fighters byli świadkami zniszczenia Shreddera, który wycinał drzewa w Great Forest, przez Sonica. Bohaterowie gratulowali jeżowi, ale Antoine był zazdrosny. Za radą Rotora postanowił złapać Robotnika i wykradł pierścień, chcąc się nim posłużyć do zwabienia doktora. Antoine jednak przeliczył się i sam został złapany przez Robotnika, oraz stracił pierścień, który został umieszczony w Sonic Radarze. Sonic ruszył uratować Antoine, ale został przy tym niemal zniszczony przez radar strzelający w niego laserem. Ostatecznie wyciągnął Antoine z robotyzera i razem z nim zniszczył drugiego Shreddera, a także zmusił Robotnika do zniszczenia Sonic Radaru. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine zaczął przechwalać się swoimi czynami, ale żaden z Freedom Fighters nie był zainteresowany jego historią. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Knothole Freedom Fighters odkryli silnik rakietowy, który rozbił się w Knothole. Dowiedzieli się następnie, że Robotnik zamierzał odkryć lokalizację Knothole za pomocą stacji kosmicznej Sky Spy. Po tym jak zniszczyli wysłanego na zwiady Stealthbota, naprawili silnik rakietowy, dzięki czemu Sonic i Rotor polecieli w kosmos i zniszczyli stację. Po powrocie wykorzystali magnes Rotora do odciągnięcia rozbijającego się Sky Spy z dala od Knothole, ratując tym samym wioskę i jej mieszkańców. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Knothole Freedom Fighters przechwycili transmisję Robotnika, z której wynikało że miał on zamiar wykorzystać sterowiec Cloud Burster do rozpylenia chemikaliów z Island of Nimbus w atmosferze. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przebrali się za Swat-boty i zamierzali zinfiltrować Cloud Burster, ale zostali nakryci. Sonic z kolei sprawdził Island of Nimbus, ale nie znalazł tam nikogo. Dopiero przy drugiej wizycie odkrył, że Robotnik schwytał jego przyjaciół i zebrał już chemikalia. Mimo tego jeż ocalił przyjaciół i zniszczył Cloud Burster, zalewając go błotem z okolicznych kominów. Następnie bohaterowie uciekli z Island of Nimbus, która eksplodowała i zatonęła. thumb|Knothole Freedom Fighters i Terapody w Great Jungle W odcinku Warp Sonic Knothole Freedom Fighters sabotowali centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis. W trakcie ucieczki zostali niemal złapani przez Swat-boty, ale uratował ich Griff, który zaprowadził ich do podziemnego miasta Lower Mobius. Będąc tam bohaterowie pomogli przepędzić Ratboty, które zbliżały się do miasta. Jakiś czas później Griff zawiózł ich z powrotem do Great Forest, ale tam jego samochód się zepsuł. Sally zaoferowała mu nocleg w Knothole, na który się zgodził. Okazało się jednak, że Griff ich oszukał, po to aby ukraść Power Rock z dna jeziora pierścieni. Sonic powrócił do Lower Mobius i pomógł zniszczyć tam ostatni atak Ratbotów. Podzielił się także z Griffem Power Rockiem, przyjmując jego przeprosiny za kradzież. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Knothole Freedom Fighters próbowali ratować swój ogródek warzywny, który wymierał z nieznanych im przyczyn. Sonic w tym czasie odkrył, że w rzece Great River pojawił się nowy rodzaj zielonej wody, która powodowała gwałtowny wzrost roślin. Freedom Fighters postanowili popłynąć rzeką i dotarli do podziemnej jaskini, która okazała się być królestwem Krakena. Antoine, Sally i Sonic kolejni zostali porwani prze Krakena, który chciał ich utopić. Rotor jednak przetrwał i zdołał uratować przyjaciół. Następnie ci spotkali się z Krakenem, któremu wyjaśnili że to Robotnik odpowiedzialny był za zanieczyszczenia w podziemnym królestwie. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył platformę wiertniczą złego doktora, Knothole Freedom Fighters oczyścili wodę w podziemnym królestwie Krakena i otrzymali od niego nieco życiodajnej wody, dzięki której ich ogródek mógł się odrodzić. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Knothole Freedom Fighters pracowali nad wydłużanymi, mechanicznymi nogami dla Bunnie, w celu zebrania jabłek z pobliskiego drzewa. Tails z kolei zaprzyjaźnił się z małym Terapodem, Baby T. Knothole Freedom Fighters odkryli wkrótce potem całe stado Terapodów, które jednak migrowało w złym kierunku. Postanowili im towarzyszyć, aby upewnić się że bezpiecznie dotrą do punktu migracyjnego. W trakcie wędrówki przemierzali Great Jungle, ukrywając się przed wzrokiem Robotnika. Dowiedzieli się tam o istnieniu roślin Scorch Plant, które bardzo efektywnie topiły metal. W trakcie rozważań nad zastosowaniem rośliny w walce z Robotnikiem, Sonic został złapany przez dzikie pnącze, które chciało go zatopić w błotnej sadzawce. Momma T uratowała jednak jeża. Jakiś czas później Robotnik próbował złapać Terapody, ale bohaterowie zdołali przed nim uciec. Później zgubili go, po tym jak Sonic zwabił Stealthboty na pole pełne Scorch Plant, które zniszczyły roboty. Knothole Freedom Fighters zebrali kilka nasion rośliny, a później rozstali się z Terapodami, które bezpiecznie dotarły do Boulder Bay. thumb|left|Knothole Freedom Fighters ostrzegani przez Sonica W odcinku Heads or Tails Knothole Freedom Fighters przygotowywali katapulty, ale brakowało im pewnych części. Sonic i Tails udali się po nie do Robotropolis, gdzie odkryli plan Doktora Robotnika, który polegał na ujawnieniu Knothole wypalając las chemikaliami. Bohaterowie bezpiecznie wrócili do Knothole i na czas ostrzegli Freedom Fighters, którzy nazajutrz przygotowali się do obrony. Wykorzystując katapulty z balonami na wodę, Knothole Freedom Fighters odparli hordę Buzz Bomberów, które transportowały chemikalia do Great Forest. Sezon drugi thumb|Knothole Freedom Fighters zebrani w Knothole W odcinku Game Guy Knothole Freedom Fighters zbierali na bagnie części maszyn Doktora Robotnika, aby wykorzystać je do stworzenia nowego De-Robotyzera. Dulcy i Tails dostrzegli wtedy Ariego, który był ściany przez Swat-boty. Sonic postanowił pomóc nieznajomemu i zwabił Swat-boty do Tailsa i Sally, którzy zniszczyli je za pomocą wielkiego magnesu. Freedom Fighters dowiedzieli się potem od Ariego o istnieniu innych grup Freedom Fighters. Sonic zaufał Ariemu i postanowił pomóc mu w uratowaniu jego oddziału, ale Sally mu nie ufała. Sonic dał się przez to złapać w pułapkę Robotnika, a Sally i Dulcy podążyły za Arim do Robotropolis. Tam uratowały Ariego, którego Robotnik oszukał, zrywając ich umowę zakładającą zwabienie Sonica. Następnie wszyscy troje uratowali Sonica, ale Ari wpadł do Void. Przedtem przekazał Knothole Freedom Fighters informację o liście Króla, która zawierała spis wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Knothole Freedom Fighters włamali się do Robotropolis, gdzie udało im się uciec przed Shriekbotem Robotnika. W Knothole pracowali nad nowym de-robotyzerem, którego testy na Bunnie okazały się udane. Sonic postanowił poddać następnie wujka Chucka de-robotyzacji, ale maszyna uległa zepsuciu. Sonicowi udało się zdobyć części zamienne z oryginalnego robotyzera Robotnika. Po tym jak wujek Chuck powrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci, pomagał Freedom Fighters w udoskonali de-robotyzera. Po jakimś czasie jednak zarówno on jak i Bunnie odzyskali swoje mechaniczne części. Chuck zniszczył de-robotyzer, oraz porwał Tailsa i Antoine, prowadząc ich do Robotropolis. Z pomocą Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy Sonic dogonił Chucka i pomógł mu pokonać oprogramowanie. Chuck miał odtąd pracować dla Freedom Fighters jako szpieg, ponieważ nadal posiadał zrobotyzowane ciało. Sonic zabrał ze sobą Tailsa i Antoine, a po drodze udało mu się zniszczyć Shriekbota. W odcinku No Brainer Knothole Freedom Fighters odebrali od wujka Chucka informację, z której wynikało że robotyzer miał być przeniesiony. Sonic oddalił się wtedy od grupy i uratował pewną grupę Freedom Fighters od robotyzacji, ale został trafiony Memory Scramblerem i stracił pamięć. Przyjaciele szukali jeża po całym Robotropolis, aż ustalili że Snively miał zamiar wykorzystać Sonica do odkrycia lokalizacji Knothole. Sally, Dulcy i Bunnie wróciły do Knothole i ostrzegły Freedom Fighters przed Soniciem, ale nie udało im się poinformować Tailsa, który już zaprowadził Sonica do wioski. Freedom Fighters ukryli się w podziemnym schronie przed Snivelym i jego Swat-botami, ale zostali wkrótce odkryci i potraktowani Memory Scramblerem. Jednakże Tails, Sally i Chuck przywrócili Sonicowi wspomnienia podając mu pierścień. Dzięki temu jeż zabrał Snively'emu Memory Scrambler i trafił go. Z kolei Sally i Chuck odwołali atak Stealthbotów, które miały zniszczyć wioskę. Bohaterowie zmienili następnie zdobytą przez Snively'ego lokalizację Knothole, dzięki czemu wioska nadal pozostawała ukryta. thumb|left|Młodsze wersje przyszłych Knothole Freedom Fighters ewakuowane do lasu W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Knothole Freedom Fighters przeprowadzali infiltrację Robotropolis, w trakcie której dwóch nienazwanych członków zostało złapanych i zrobotyzowanych. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic i Sally dowiedzieli się od Dulcy o istnieniu Time Stones na Floating Island - kamieni, które byłyby w stanie przenieść ich w czasie i powstrzymać Robotnika zanim doszedł on do władzy. Po przybyciu na latjącą wyspę udało im się pokonać strzegące wejścia do świątyni Gargulce. Sonic i Sally weszli następnie do środka, gdzie rozwiązali zagadkę strażnika, za co ten podarował im kamienie. Bohaterowie przenieśli się 10 lat wstecz do Mobotropolis, ale wkrótce odkryli że cofnęli się nieco za późno, ponieważ Robotnik przygotowywał już pucz. Udało im się ostrzec Króla, ale Robotnik przybył chwilę później i otoczył ich. Sonic i Sally zostali złapani do więzienia, gdzie mieli zostać zrobotyzowani, razem ze swoimi młodszymi wersjami. Poza powstrzymaniem robotyzacji, musieli także zniszczyć Destroyer - latający statek Robotnika, który zabijał życie na planecie swoimi zanieczyszczeniami. Po drodze uratowali także Sabinę, matkę Dulcy. Z jej pomocą zniszczyli Destroyera, a później uratowali swoje dziecięce wersje przed robotyzacją. Po tym jak bezpiecznie wycofali je do Knothole, wrócili z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Nie udało im się zmienić biegu historii, ale za to uratowali swoją niańkę, Rosie, przed robotyzacją. thumb|Knothole Freedom Fighters po uratowaniu smoczej matki i jej jaja W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted Antoine miał odebrać wiadomość od wujka Chucka, ale niemal zdradził jej położenie, gdy został zauważony przez Swat-bota. Sonic jednak odebrał wiadomość za niego. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine próbował trenować sztuki walki, ale nie szło mu za dobrze. Natknął się natomiast na gang znany jako Nasty Hyenas, który uczynił go swoim królem. Knothole Freedom Fighters znaleźli Antoine, ale ten nie miał zamiaru do nich wracać i ogłosił, że wypisuje się z grupy. Bohaterowie zostawili go, ale dowiedzieli się potem że hieny zjadają swoich królów. Udało im się przybyć z pomocą na czas i ocalić Antoine, który potem przechwalał się swoimi sztukami walki. Później Sonic szkolił Tailsa w tropieniu, wykorzystując Antoine jako cel. W trakcie wędrówki bohaterowie postanowili spędzić noc w środku lasu. Tails bał się jednak duchów, o których dowiedział się z opowieści na dobranoc od Sonica. Jak się okazało, jedynym duchem który straszył lisa był Antoine pokryty świecącym mchem. Nazajutrz jednak bohaterowie znaleźli medalion ducha, który przeraził ich i skłonił do ucieczki. W odcinku Dulcy Knothole Freedom Fighters pomagali wujkowi Chuckowi przedostać się do kwatery głównej Robotnika, aby mógł tam założyć swój podsłuch. Sonic został jednak wykryty i musiał uciekać przed siłami Robotnika, które go ścigały. Ostatecznie został złapany w Mega Muck, ale uratowała go Dulcy. Po powrocie do Knothole Freedom Fighters zauważyli, że Dulcy zachowywała się dziwnie. Kiedy w środku nocy poleciała jak w transie, Sonic i Sally pobiegli za nią i uratowali ją przed maszynami Robotnika. Dowiedzieli się, że Dulcy była wzywana do Dragon's Nest, gdzie smoki składały swoje jaja. Sonic i Sally nie zdołali jej powstrzymać przed odlotem do smoczego gniazda. Wyruszyli jednak za nią, gdy dowiedzieli się od wujka Chucka, że Robotnik również tam zmierza. Po przybyciu do gniazda zastali Dulcy opiekującą się samotnym jajem, ponieważ jego matka została porwana przez Robotnika. Bohaterowie przetransportowali jajo do Knothole, gdzie opiekowała się nim Bunnie. Następnie z pomocą wujka Chucka odbili smoczą matkę i pokonali oddział Robotnika. Gdy wrócili do Knothole, z jaja wykluła się mała smoczyca, którą matka zabrała ze sobą w bezpieczne miejsce. W odcinku The Void Sonic biegł przez Great Unknown, gdzie nagle zaatakował go portal do Void. Jeżowi udało się jednak uciec, a po drodze zabrał ze sobą tajemniczy artefakt, który przekazał Sally i Bunnie. Okazało się, że mógł mieć wartość w badaniach Sally nad rasą gigantów Mandaras. Sonic został potem wezwany do wujka Chucka i dowiedział się, że Robotnik rozpoczął planowanie operacji znanej jako Doomsday Project. W tym samym czasie Nicole ustaliła, że artefakt który przyniósł Sonic był podrobiony. Po chwili przedmiot porwał Sally i Bunnie do Void. Sonic zabrał ze sobą Nicole i ruszył do Great Unknown, gdzie ścigały go siły Robotnika. Jeż dał się wciągnąć do Void, gdzie spotkał czarnoksiężnika Naugusa. Okazało się, że potrzebował on pomocy w wyjściu z Void. W tym wymiarze Knothole Freedom Fighters znaleźli także Króla i Ariego. Udało im się wyciągnąć Ariego, ale Naugus i Król musieli wracać do Void, ponieważ groziła im śmierć. Knothole Freedom Fighters pozyskali dodatkowo od Króla listę wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters, które zamierzali zjednoczyć. thumb|left|Grupy Freedom Fighters zawierające przymierze W odcinku The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Knothole Freedom Fighters pomagali Dulcy wylądować w trakcie śnieżnej zamieci, ale rozbiła się ona i zniszczyła chatę Sonica. Przez to jeż musiał przez jakiś czas zamieszkać u Antoine. Jednakże jego zachowanie coraz bardziej działało gospodarzowi na nerwy, aż w końcu Antoine zupełnie postradał zmysły, co przekonało Sonica do szybszego odbudowania własnej chaty. Pewnej nocy Rotor pracował nad Ro-Beccą, swoją mechaniczną asystentką. Jednakże Antoine zepsuł jej programowanie kiedy pomagał Rotorowi w jej tworzeniu. Ro-Becca zaczęła ścigać Antoine, aż wreszcie została wyłączona przez Rotora. Ten chciał ją następnego dnia aktywować, ale okazało się że była już na stałe zepsuta i przywiązana do Antoine. Rotor chciał ją rozmontować, ale przedtem Antoine uwolnił się od niej na jakiś czas, mówiąc do niej grubiańskim akcentem. Ro-Becca zakochała się chwilowo w Sonicu, który posługiwał się francuskim akcentem Antoine aby z niego zadrwić, choć później wróciła z powrotem do Antoine. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Knothole Freedom Fighters przybyli do Great Unknown, gdzie spotkali grupę Wolf Pack. Pomogli im także zniszczyć testowy Doomsday Pod, który dewastował ich ziemie. Dzięki pomocy Wolf Pack Knothole Freedom Fighters skontaktowali się z południowymi i wschodnimi Freedom Fighters. W Knothole wszystkie pięć grup zawiązało porozumienie i poprzysięgło walczyć z Robotnikiem razem. W odcinku Drood Henge Sally i Dulcy spotkały się z wujkiem Chuckiem i dowiedziały się, że Doktor Robotnik przeszukiwał Drood Henge w poszukiwaniu Deep Power Stones, które mógłby wykorzystać w swoim Doomsday Project. Sally i Dulcy szukały następnie Sonica, aby powiedzieć mu, że Nicole nie chce im zdradzić informacji o kamieniach z powodu blokady wiekowej nałożonej przez Króla dawno temu. Sonic i Tails zinfiltrowali w tym czasie Drood Henge i opóźnili prace, zmuszając Snively'ego do wyłączenia głównego generatora. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic przekonał Nicole, że jeśli nie zdradzi im informacji o Deep Power Stones teraz, to Sally nigdy nie osiągnie wymaganego wieku, ponieważ Doomsday Project zniszczy wszystko. Po tym jak Knothole Freedom Fighters zebrali informacje o Deep Power Stones, udali się do Drood Henge gdzie odciągnęli Robotnika, fałszując zniszczenie drugiego Deep Power Stone. Prawdziwy udało im się odkopać i zachować na później. thumb|Knothole Freedom Fighters podczas ataku na Doomsday Machine W odcinku Spyhog Knothole Freedom Fighters otrzymali od wujka Chucka informacje o konwoju paliwowym, który zmierzał do Doomsday Machine Robotnika. Przypuścili atak na konwój, podczas gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę strażników. W trakcie akcji musieli jednak uciekać, ponieważ zostali odkryci. Nieco później Rotor przygotował dla Sally i Bunnie replikę Hover Unit, oraz transponder ochronny Robotnika, którym mogły włamać się do wszystkich budynków doktora. Udało im się przedostać do Doomsday Machine i zdobyć potrzebne informacje, ale zdobyli także wieść o tym, że Robotnik planuje złapać szpiega w Robotropolis. Po wysłaniu ostrzeżenia do Knothole, Antoine postanowił podjąć się ostrzeżenia Chucka i wyruszył do miasta na grzbiecie Dulcy. Sonic spotkał się z wujkiem Chuckiem i pomagał mu wymienić podsłuch w bazie Robotnika. Antoine podążył za nimi, ale dał się złapać Snively'emu i był przez niego przesłuchiwany. Ostatecznie Sonic uratował Antoine i kazał Dulcy zabrać go z powrotem do Knothole. Jeż chciał wrócić po wujka Chucka, ale kiedy dotarł do jego kryjówki, okazało się że starszy jeż został zdemaskowany i złapany przez Robotnika, który zaczął go przesłuchiwać. Sonic uratował Chucka, który następnie pokazał mu swoją nową kryjówkę i przebranie, dzięki którym nadal mógł szpiegować Robotnika. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Knothole zostało zaatakowane przez Doomsday Pod, który Sonic zniszczył dzięki specjalnym wybuchowym balonom przygotowanym przez Rotora. Okazało się, że Robotnik rozpoczął już Doomsday Project i należało go jak najszybciej zatrzymać. Knothole Freedom Fighters wezwali pozostałe cztery grupy Freedom Fighters i razem z nimi przypuścili atak na Doomsday Machine. Jako jedyna grupa udało im się przedostać do środka, ale tam rozstali się - Sonic ruszył razem z Nicole zniszczyć generator bazy, a reszta wróciła na zewnatrz. Sonicowi nie udało się jednak zniszczyć generatora, a co więcej ledwo uciekł przed robotyzacją. Za radą Chucka jeż udał się do Robotropolis, skąd zabrał drugi Deep Power Stones. Wykorzystując moc obu Deep Power Stones Sonic i Sally zniszczyli Doomsday Machine i pokonali Robotnika. Po powrocie do Knothole, Freedom Fighters świętowali swoje zwycięstwo. Kategoria:Organizacje z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)